Cinderella
by softy 45
Summary: I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella.I don't want to miss even one song,'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot I wrote inspired by Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Hope you guys enjoy it, I know I loved writing this one. Review, or don't, I know it can be hard to find the time to review, but if you can please do.**

**P.S. I don't own Degrassi.**

The wrinkles on his tanned skinned seemed to be more defiant than ever over the past few weeks. The days dragged on while he sat on a desk starring at a picture of a small six year old girl with short, sandy brown, curly hair, and bright blue eyes. She was his pride and joy. When he would come home late at night she always managed to twist his thin pink lips into an upward manner. There were those times when he just wanted to get out of this world. She was the only thing holding him in place.

Randall Edwards slowly pushed back his black desk chair while running a dainty hand through his light brown hair. The office seemed to glow from the lamp light. A deep sigh emerged from his lips. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless. While he sat starring at the light traveling from his laptop, he heard a quite song begin to play. When he looked over he noticed the child from his picture standing before him.

"Look daddy I'm a ballerina," a young Clare gleefully announced. She began to spin around the office slowly to the quite music. She had managed to get herself into one of her play dresses, and Randall couldn't help the light chuckle that emerged from his throat. She twirled over to where he sat and reached for his hands.

"Come on daddy. There is a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please daddy, please." He knew he wouldn't be able to resist, so he grabbed onto the little girls hands, stood up, and pulled her into his arms. It was the moments like this that he wished would never end. He understood that one day Clare would find her knight in shining armor, but something that boy would never fully understand would be the love Randall held for his daughter. He longed for the moments when he could see her icy blue eyes light up, but sadly those moments started fading along with the years.

Clare was no longer the little ballerina she used to be. Her blue eyes still shone when the light caught them just right, and her curls still bounced when she walked through the halls, but gone was the child like glow that used to follow her. As much as he regretted saying it, his little Clare Bear was growing up. She now wanted nothing to do with princesses, but spent her time telling her father about Eli.

"Daddy, he's a nice guy, and you'd be impressed," her angelic voice rang out in his head. He believed that Clare truly loved this boy, but there were times where he still missed the little girl who would ask him to dance with her. He starred at the seventeen year old girl standing in front of him. She looked stunning in the light blue dress that hugged her curves, and seemed to make her eyes brighten more than usual. Clare wanted her dad to approve of her dress for prom, and Randall proudly gave her his approval. Before he could go back to work, he again heard the quite song from so many years back.

"Dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please, Daddy, please?" For the first time in a while a genuine happiness played on his facial features. He nodded before grabbing his daughters hands. He could only wish that someday Eli would be able to make his daughter happy. But sometimes there are things only a father can understand. His little girl was growing up so fast, and he never wanted to miss a chance to hold her in his arms.

It had now been six years since that week before prom. The years of hard work and fatigue were now noticeable on his face. Clare came bounding through the doors to his home. He didn't fail to notice the sparkling diamond adorning his daughter's left hand. Clare had been right about Eli, and Randall treated him as if he was his own son, so when he came to ask permission to marry Clare he wasn't hesitant on saying yes.

Her features hadn't changed much over the years, but she now had a more sophisticated aura about her. Randall knew that he didn't have that much time left, so he took in every detail of Clare's porcelain face. He never wanted to forget the days where it was just him and her. Once again he heard soft music breaking through his thoughts.

" Dad, the wedding's still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please, Daddy, please?" And once again he grabbed her small hands and began swaying to the beat of the music. He only let a single tear slide down his check as Clare softly laid her head onto his chest. She was his Cinderella, and he knew that once the clock struck midnight her glass slipper would be in Eli's hands, waiting for when he too had a little girl of his own.

Randall stood next to his not so little girl behind the church's double doors. Chattering family members were quickly shushed by soft organ music playing. Clare softly pushed open the doors, taking Randal's arm in her own. He couldn't deny that his daughter looked beautiful. Her white dress hung around her body effortlessly. He looked down the aisle to see a smiling Eli waiting at the altar. It was this moment that he dreaded, the moment where he would finally have to let Clare go. As they reached the altar he turned and wrapped Clare into a giant hug.

"I love you sweetie," he whispered, letting the tears freely fall down his face. He looked over his shoulder to Eli, and there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that she would be safe.

This time when the clock struck midnight, she really would be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another one shot between Clare and Randall since y'all liked the last one:) I'm thinking about doing more, but only if you guys want me to. Idea and some words from the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. This is my Dad's and I's song, and I enjoyed writing this, I hope you like it.**

"Dear God, I want to thank you for letting me have a wonderful day at school. Molly made Sam laugh so hard milk came out of his nose, but I'm sure you already knew that. It's been a year today since you took Mommy away from us, I miss her, but I know she's safe with you in heaven. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen," said an eight year old with curly brown hair, and shining blue eyes. Randall Edwards looked at his daughter with tears forming into his brown eyes. His little girl had to be the greatest gift God could have sent him. She was what he looked forward to seeing every day. She was a Daddy's girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Daddy," the young Clare sang, and gave Randall a butterfly kiss.

"I love you too doll," he said while giving her a big hug. He walked back to his room after tucking Clare into bed, and for the first time in a while he kneeled down, and thanked God for all of the joy in his life. Especially the hugs every morning, and the butterfly kisses at night.

The park ranger helped the ten year old onto the saddle, but she was hesitant until Randall lifted his hand toward her, and in it were little white flowers. His hand gently pushed them into her hair, almost as if he was afraid with the slightest touch she would crumble into dust.

"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride. I'm scared Daddy." His thin pink lips curled upward, and he grabbed his little girl's hand.

That night they did what they did every night. He read her a story, tucked her in, and she gave him a sweet butterfly kiss. It had been two years since he last prayed. It seemed that he didn't have the same amount of time for God that he used to, so he took a few minutes that night to thank God for his little girl.

The next morning Clare woke Randall up by enthusiastically jumping onto his bed.

"Daddy, Daddy, it's your birthday, and I want to bake you a cake!" And so Randall took the young girl down the stairs, sleep still pulling at his ageing eyes. She began to bake the cake, with her dad only half watching until it was finally done, and she pulled him over to the cake. He hesitantly pushed his hand through his sandy hair, not sure exactly how to respond to his daughter.

"I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried," she exclaimed with a light smile.

"That you did hunny, that you did."

Again that night he felt the need to speak to the lord.

"God, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night. Thank you so much, Amen."

Party decorations adorned every corner of the Edward's household, and fresh tears were building up in Randall's eyes as he watched his not so young daughter hang out with all of her friends. It was her sweet 16 today, and in her strapless baby blue eyes, little white flowers all up in her hair, perfectly curled hair, and bright eyes she was looking like her mama a little more every day. To perfume and make-up to ribbons and curls, he silently watched as she tried her wings out in a great big world.

He couldn't believe time had flown by this fast. It felt like just yesterday that he was reading to her every night, and going to bed with a butterfly kiss from his sweet little angel.

Clare walked over to her father in the middle of the party, and gave him a big hug.

"You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time."

This time almost five years had passed since he talked to God. He thought about it all of the time, but between being a single father, and trying to work, by the time he got home he just wanted to go to sleep. But he again kneeled next to his bed that night.

"God, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. Amen."  
-

Clare pulled the white veil back behind her cinnamon curls. She'll change her name today, she'll mak a promise, and Randall will have to give her away. Today she'll become Mrs. Goldsworthy. Randall was standing in the corner of the bride room thinking about all of the time that seemed to just disappear. He remembered when he first met Eli, he wasn't that fond of the boy, but over time he came to love him like the son he never had.

"What are thinking about Daddy?" His beautiful little girl asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Clare then leaned over and gave him a butterfly kiss, with all of her friends standing there sticking little white flowers into her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry." And he couldn't help but to think that with all he had done wrong, he must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

"I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is, I know I've got to let you go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night." With that the veil was raised over Clare's head, and Randall began to walk his little girl down to her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Father's day everyone:) This is based off of the Kenny Chesney song There Goes My Life and the music video to it. Thanks for all of the good reviews, I really enjoy writing these, and it makes me happy to see you guys enjoy reading them:)**

**R&R, enjoy! **

**P.S. If you have any Randall&Clare song requests, just let me know.**

His life was on the right track; he had football, a beautiful girlfriend, and everything else an eighteen year old boy needed. Randall Edwards was living the way he had always dreamed he would, perfectly. It seemed like absolutely nothing would get in his way. Senior year was almost over then him and Helen were going to head to the Florida coast, him to study law and her to be with him. Their love was undeniable, anybody would tell you that they were destined to get married.

It was one of those days where the air was muggy and gross, the sky was a sad kind of blue, almost on the verge of a storm, yet Coach had kept the team after school for extra practice seeing as how their biggest game of the season was in less than a week. He seemed relentless, working the boys to utter exhaustion until he felt like they gave a hundred percent.

Helen had been watching from the bleachers with a sad smile on her face. She loved watching him get lost in the game. It was like he was in a completely different world, and at times like this she wished he was. Her hand covered her small waist as she thought of a way to tell him. There was no way she could do this herself, but she did not want to take away Randall's perfect life.

Finally Coach had decided to release the teens to go home, and Helen called her boyfriend over. He greeted he enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face, but she returned it with a silent tear. He lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe it away hoping to wipe away her pain in the process.

"What's wrong Helen?" He sounded genuinely concerned and she was grateful for that.

"I...I don't know how to say this. I guess I should just tell you. Remember a few weeks ago when my parents weren't home? Randall, I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding right? This is just some kind of sick joke isn't it?"

"Dammit Randall! This isn't a fucking joke," she screamed.

"So you really are...? Oh my God. But we were safe! No, no this can't be happening, not now," Randall rambled on. At this point the skies had opened up drenching the two teens.

"Well it is, so I need to know. Are you in or are you out?" Her face was stone, she wouldn't let him see her break.

"I'm in."

By the time he reached the locker room it was empty, but right now he was perfectly okay with that. All he could think about was how he was too young to have a child. Hell, he was just a kid himself how was he to raise one? He had his whole life ahead of him.

A life that didn't include being a teen father.

He slid down the red lockers, gripping his hair until he was sure it would fall out. Tears silently pricked his eyes. All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke. All the plans they had made to ditch this town and head out to the coast were gone. They wouldn't be able to afford it with a kid on the way.

"There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all goodbye. There goes my life," he whispered to no one in particular. This was it, he a responsibility now, one that was bigger than himself.

A couple years of being up all night and a few thousand diapers later, that mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator. Helen held their now two year old daughter, Clare, while she cooked. Randall had just gotten back from his shift at the Automotive Repair Super Shop. He reached out for his little girl carefully, acting like the slightest touch would break her.

"Can you take her upstairs for me? I'll be up in a minute to tuck her in," Helen said.

"Sure honey."

So Randall sat at the base of the stairs watching Clare stumble up. She had just learned how to walk, and the stairs were her latest conquest. He chuckled to himself as she stared after him as if saying "Are you coming Daddy?". Her teddy bear clutched in her tiny hand, her blue eyes and bouncing curls enticing him. She had Randall wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even realize it.

He smiled, "there goes my life, there goes my future, my everything. I love you, good night."

Eighteen years. That's when he thought his life was going to end. Eighteen years. That's when Clare's was about to start. She had that old Honda loaded down with Abercrombie clothes, fifteen pairs of shoes, and his American Express card.

One last time he checked the oil and slammed the hood.

"You're good to go," he said with tears brimming his eyes.

Clare hugged both her parents before jumping into the car. She stared out at the window, hesitant on leaving. They had been through and done so much for her that she didn't know if she had the heart to leave. She had dreams of working as a journalist and was headed off to the West Coast in order to go to a top school.

As she pulled away he finally let himself cry.

"There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything. I love you, Baby, goodbye."


End file.
